This bullet ain’t here just for looks
by buttongirl
Summary: just something i made cuz i was bored its one of them fanfictions with a song in it the song is silver bullet by hawthorne heights and the rest is inside this here fanfiction


Yeah I know you are all gonna kill me I did yet another fanfiction when I still have 2 others to still update I feel ashamed I'm neglecting my poor fanfictions oh sadness emo tear and all that shit!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and the song is silver bullet by Hawthorne heights if haven't ever heard it I suggest you go listen to it. It's a good song. Well this is…..

**This bullet ain't here just for looks**

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto I would make Naruto emo and Sasuke would be gay like we all know he is but obviously this hasn't happened because I don't own Naruto or the song 'silver bullet' by Hawthorne heights.

_Tonight, we fly away so high.  
Our first full moon sky._

----------------------------------

I fly away with blood on my chest while the moon rises in the sky …you're still with _him._

----------------------------------  
_I'll breathe you in,  
I won't let you down,  
I won't hold you back,  
I won't make a sound.  
_----------------------------------

I'll just leave now I know I don't stand a chance you've made that clear

-----------------------------------------------------

_I know what scares you the most_

-----------------------------------------

And what scares you the most is _him _leaving you

---------------------------------------------------

_Being Alone,  
Just like them,  
Being Alive,  
Feeling so... DEAD.  
_------------------------------------------------

Well sorry to burst you bubble honey but _he_ left you ages ago

---------------------------------------------

_At least you'll have my... HEART.  
You know you shine so bright.  
_------------------------------------------

I gave you my heart you threw it away

You think you shine but you are really as bright as a broken light bulb

--------------------------------------------

_Got a single Silver Bullet,_

_Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,  
Without you.  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,  
with out you_

-------------------------------------

That's why I'm bleeding I shot that bullet through my heart ….

Just to show…. That I don't need you

-------------------------------------

_Can you sleep at night,  
If I hold you tight.  
I won't let you go,  
This feels so right._

----------------------------------

I tell you I love you

----------------------------------------

_Please don't leave this... TIME._

-------------------------------------------

and you ignore me….. leave me …… all alone

---------------------------------------------

_At least you'll have my... HEART  
You know you shine so... bright._

-------------------------------

my heart was taken by you and maimed by you too

-------------------------------

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,  
Without you.  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,_

------------------------------------

this bullet is here for a reason

that reason is to prove I can survive without you

----------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight, we fly away so high,  
Tonight, We fly away.  
You know the moon is full and,  
I can't live without you._

------------------------------------

it may be true …. I may not be able to live with out you

--------------------------------------------

_Tonight we'll fly away  
(Got a single silver bullet)  
(Shot right through my heart)  
Tonight we'll fly_

-----------------------------------------

But then why do you think this bullet is in my heart?

---------------------------------

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,  
Without you.  
Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive._

------------------------------------------

I need you

-----------------------------

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,  
Without you._

--------------------------------------

But you don't need me

----------------------------------

_Got a single Silver Bullet,  
Shot right through my heart.  
To prove I can survive,  
Without you._

----------------------

Sakura

----------------------------

Okay I know it's weird but it sounded really kewl in my head. Oh and the story is narrated by my own version of Naruto… as you can see it's a very emo Naruto. Oh and the guy mentioned is...of course... Sasuke. And the person talked about is none other than sakura as said at the end. Well luv ya 3 now click on that little button at the bottom for the Buttongirl and be good readers and review!!!!!!!


End file.
